


Arousal

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: Nero is his masterpiece.





	Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> 开得跟个假车似的……越来越不会开车了

绯红皇后的剑身在发烫。

燃烧的火焰将空气扭曲成透明的浪潮，灼热的空气里混杂着恶魔的血液被蒸腾后的刺鼻味道，尼禄的手握住剑柄转动了几下，巨大的轰鸣伴随着震颤扩散开来，那是比摇滚乐还要令人狂热的兴奋剂，他咬住嘴唇，竭力克制住自己放声大笑的冲动。

不，不止是红后，或许他自己的每一滴血液也滚烫地沸腾起来，急促的呼吸和飞快的心跳声糅杂在一块儿，于是一阵阵眩晕不断冲击着大脑，膝盖发软，身体已经因为疲惫而接近极限，他盯着那些零散着逃窜的恶魔，杀戮的快意几乎快要操纵控制着自己再次迎上去。

那只并不属于人类的手——他的右手，覆盖着坚硬的鳞甲，蓝色的光芒像是有生命一般缓慢地闪烁，也许正是这只怪异的手臂在影响自己的情绪，然而眼下他无暇细想，诡异的热浪和刺激感席卷过全身，低沉而嘶哑的声音似乎是从他干渴的喉咙里挤出来的，又或者那只是根本不存在的幻象，充满蛊惑地在他的耳边重复：

“力量……我需要更多的力量……”

于是当但丁结束了几个轻巧的跳跃，重新落回地面上时，他看见年轻人的眼眸中的红光如同鲜血一般冶艳，高大模糊的青白色幻影在对方身后影影绰绰地闪现，被尼禄的目光扫过时，竟然也让他轻微地颤栗起来，像是有电流从小腿直窜上大脑，刺得他指尖发麻。

这不是第一次了，自从对方觉醒了新的力量那天起，一种若有若无却异常牢固的联系就将他们的牢牢绑在了一起。对此，但丁有着自己的解释，然而他始终没有寻找到确凿的证据——或许那只是和斯巴达族裔力量相似的恶魔，又或者尼禄和维吉尔之间存在着血缘关系，或许……

天啊，去他妈的，他现在也被煽动蛊惑得全身发热。

但丁舔了舔唇角，剑柄敲碎了最后一只恶魔的脑袋，于是林间的这片空地中只剩下他和尼禄，但丁拎着剑，迈着悠闲的步子朝对方靠近，大衣勾勒出的脊背线条紧绷，他不介意陪尼禄玩一会，可要是太过松懈，也免不了会被对方划破脸颊。

最先开枪的是尼禄，然而但丁侧过身轻松躲开，下一秒红后散发着可怕的威压砍了过来，他反手用叛逆挡开了那一刀，细碎的火星溅在手上些微地刺痛，他眨了眨眼，冲着年轻人笑起来，眉梢轻浮地扬起：“累了吗？”

但丁说得一点儿没错，在经历了整整两天的战斗后，尼禄早已精疲力竭，但躯壳里某个角落所充斥的毁灭似的冲动几乎塞满他的脑海，他们的距离很近，汨汨流动着力量和鲜血的肌体就在咫尺之遥，尼禄再一次感到干渴——那是不同于杀戮的另一种欲望。

这放肆而逾矩的微妙转变被但丁感受得清清楚楚，他仍旧一边歪着头笑，一边招架尼禄越来越混乱的攻击，但丁可以用迅速而利落的节奏结束这毫无章法的战斗，然而显然事情发生了某种转变，一切在朝着失控的边缘滑去。

 

绯红皇后再次弹开了叛逆，这次的短兵相接震得但丁虎口发麻，他索性丢开了剑，红衣的恶魔猎人有成千上百种办法躲开或是逼退尼禄的攻击，可年轻人也跟着扔掉了自己的剑，这像是稚嫩的模仿，让但丁忍不住笑出声，然而下一刻他就被人拽着领子掼到了地上，随之而来的是沉重而灼热的吐息，尼禄毫无章法地顺着他的脖颈磨蹭，咬在锁骨和喉结处的力道毫不怜惜，但丁倒吸一口凉气，他伸手扯着对方的后领试图躲开这铺天盖地的啃咬，然而年轻人无师自通地迈出了第一步：他用膝盖顶弄摩擦过但丁的下身，于是最初时微妙的情动在此刻被瞬间放大成酥麻的快感，但丁眯起眼，转而将手指搭在对方的后颈上轻抚。

他经历了很多很多的事，本以为性欲的冲动早就湮灭在鲜血和战斗的欲望里，然而但丁此刻非常肯定的是，他一定是小瞧了眼前的年轻人，至少在如何唤醒但丁的情欲这方面，对方生涩的动作就足以让他被点燃得彻底。

尼禄在混乱中扯开了但丁的衣服，他的手顺着胸膛抚摸到小腹，但丁因为对方手指上套着的冰冷指环而颤抖了一下，然而这点不适很快地消失。起初尼禄的指尖还带着些许的凉意，后来彼此的温度就交融在了一起，对方的手指掠过时让人发痒，但丁勾着唇笑起来。

尼禄感到越发膨胀的不满和焦躁，他找对了方向——自己的本能指引着他在但丁身上索求欲望的宣泄口，可他徘徊犹豫着担心遭到拒绝，尼禄像是隔着玻璃罐子眼巴巴瞅着糖果的可怜小孩，只能咂着嘴想象那些五颜六色糖纸包裹着的小玩意儿该有如何甜美。

他低头挨挨蹭蹭地吻过对方的胸口，但丁挺了挺腰，尼禄读懂了这再明确不过的指示，然而他的手仍旧在眷恋对方身体的温暖热度，流连在侧腰和小腹，于是尼禄用牙齿咬着拉下了对方的裤链，这方式过于极端了，但丁轻轻地叹了口气，此刻他才从尘封的犄角旮旯里翻出了自己的羞耻心，后知后觉地开始脸颊发烫。

尼禄试图摘下手上那些过于复杂的装饰物，然而但丁握住了他的手腕，他将年轻人的手指含进嘴里，温软的舌头包裹吸吮过指节，最后用嘴将对方的指环摘了下来扔在一边，吻了吻那一串湿漉漉的痕迹，“别让多余的动作分散了你的注意力，小鬼。”

被那一连串动作弄得心脏狂跳的尼禄，因为那近似于说教的语气而拧起了眉，他的脸颊上泛起不自然的红晕，年轻人用凶狠的眼神瞪着对方，语气蛮横地顶撞回去：“闭嘴，我知道该怎么做。”

“嗯，并不意外。”但丁敷衍的神情让尼禄非常不满，然而接下来的话又让他慌了阵脚，“不过，考虑到你从来没付诸过实践，我也不太确定你学的那点儿皮毛对我有没有用。”

这让尼禄张牙舞爪气焰嚣张的模样顿时萎靡下来，逗弄对方实在是一件非常有趣的事情，但丁乐此不疲。

他意有所指地牵起对方的手顺着下颌曲线重新探索，这次他们的节奏放慢了不止十倍，年轻人的指尖被动地触碰过但丁滚动的喉结，指甲稍用力地戳刺着但丁左胸口挺立的乳头，随后在侧腰处流连，但丁扯开了腰带，而后领着尼禄握上了他半勃的性器。

但丁半垂着眼眸躲开尼禄直勾勾的视线，年轻的半魔能听见欲望涌动撕咬着自己的每一寸血管。

这比自己动手要强上太多，但丁眯着眼满意地低吟一声，须臾间的疏忽被尼禄趁虚而入，他重新从但丁手中拿回了主动权，用唇舌包裹住了但丁的左乳头，把片刻前对方留给自己的线索牢记于心。

他鼓励地摸了摸尼禄的头发，顺着发丝轻揉对方的后颈，因为那席卷过腰部几乎令人麻痹的快感而全身发软。年轻人因为激动而难免失了对力度的把控，于是当对方稍重地撸动过阴茎时，但丁被那一瞬间的疼痛和快感给刺激得呜咽出声，尼禄抬起头来显得窘迫。

他并不在意这点儿程度的疼，对于但丁而言那更像是调情。从树叶缝隙间投下的刺眼阳光灼烧着人的眼球，于是他索性闭上了眼睛，任由温暖的红色覆盖了视野。

这像是默许了尼禄可以用失了轻重的力度去触摸他，于是年轻人再次俯下身去亲吻但丁那随着轻喘而微颤的眼睫，鼻尖蹭过对方的颈窝去舔咬汗湿的皮肤，他混乱的思绪和懵懂的感情让胃里像是有蝴蝶扑腾着翅膀，扇动蛊惑着让他的心跳得更加厉害。

尼禄手上沾了滑腻透明的前液，那是属于但丁的——这个事实再次让尼禄的脸红得发烫，好在但丁这会闭着眼睛看不到他侄子这幅纯情愣头青的模样，否则他肆无忌惮的笑声一定会让这绝佳的气氛大打折扣。

尼禄的手指顺着柔软的会阴触碰到了臀缝中隐秘的入口，那一处环状的肌肉微微瑟缩了一下，尼禄咬了咬嘴唇，觉得自己的下身已经硬得有些发痛。

但丁用小腿蹭了蹭他的腰，仍旧闭着眼，语气慵懒而调侃：“轻点，小混蛋，我可是第一次。”

显然他的提醒起到了适得其反的作用，又或者这才是但丁的真正意图，尼禄突然发了狠地吻住但丁，而后手指毫不犹豫伸进了对方的后穴里——这一切都太疯狂了，他在感受到温热而紧致的甬道包裹着手指时这样想，然而但丁混杂在吞咽唾液声中的呻吟又再一次轻而易举地把他的理智推向深渊，在他身下的恶魔猎人颤抖着把腿环上年轻人的腰，这让尼禄尝到了足够的甜头，他试探着又挤进了一根手指，但丁倒吸一口凉气，弓起腰身，用力地攥住尼禄肩膀处的衣服布料：“等等——”

他开始后悔给了年轻人太多的刺激，对方的手指在体内逡巡着转了一圈，向上轻挑时正好命中了他无意隐藏的敏感点，于是但丁一下子哽咽了声线，下半身顿时失了力气，只余下凌乱的气音和些微的痉挛，湿软的肉壁绞紧了尼禄的手指一个劲地往更深处吮吸。尼禄低下头去吻他被磨得泛红的大腿内侧的皮肤，换来了但丁近乎投降的轻微啜泣。

对于血气方刚的年轻人来说，但丁的请求实在太难以实现，更别说那一声略显惊慌的服软在更大程度上满足了他的野心，就好像他终于让骄傲的雄狮臣服着低下了头，可罪魁祸首毫无怜悯之意，满心想着如何将对方的心也握在手里。

这或许是他应得的，但丁想到，他教会了眼前这个小崽子如何去运用体内的另一半力量，免不了会被那其中难以控制的暴戾反噬，然而他并不害怕疼痛，不论是由内而外的，亦或是由外而内的。

他是从什么时候起习惯了伤害？又是何时爱上了濒临死亡的快感？在半魔漫长的岁月里，但丁无从得知，但他唯一可以确定的是，此刻尼禄是他的杰作，他的男孩，此刻眼里只有他一个人，即使是伤害和痛苦，但丁也会义无反顾地全盘接受。

于是但丁眯起眼睛费力地迎着灼烫的阳光去看尼禄，遗憾的是他敌不过自然的力量，只能堪堪瞥见对方紧绷的下颌线条与滚动的喉结。

也许他真的不该一个劲地用小鬼这个称呼来故意激怒尼禄了。

他突然这样想，于是决定展示出些许怜悯和尊重，但丁撑起上半身，隐秘而甘美的疼痛从下身直蹿大脑，这不是个好征兆：他已经开始享受这样的感觉了，并且很有可能会耽溺于此。他捧着对方的脸，靠近年轻人的耳畔故意压低声线轻喘：“怎么，觉得我含不进你那根家伙？”

下一刻他就尝到了失言的苦果，尼禄在战斗中的爆发性非常好，这是但丁在指导对方时发现的，现在他更加深刻地认识到——对方在床上的爆发力也十分惊人。

尼禄掐着他的腰胯，有些刺痛，这小子的右手或许把他划伤了，但这无关紧要，年轻人饱含高昂热意的手掌紧贴着皮肤，这让但丁也为那激烈的情动感染，近乎令人眩晕的无力感混乱地占据着思绪。

在炽热而硬挺的阴茎缓缓推进来时，但丁被那逐渐撑开贯穿的快感而弄得大脑一片空白，尼禄俯下身为他遮住了刺眼的阳光，去吻但丁浅蹙的眉心和缱绻的眉尖。

汗水的味道是微咸的，尼禄的脑子里没来由地蹦出这个想法，这是他寻找到的与但丁的第一处共同点。

他拨开凌乱的银色发丝，对方饱含戏谑与情欲的视线中还带有几分失了神的迷茫，冰蓝的眼瞳里弥漫着浅浅的水雾。他们有同样的颜色，这是第二处共同点。

除此之外还有什么？

尼禄怀揣着一腔小心翼翼的热切与期待，去试探这个谜一样的男人是否也在心里为他留下了位置，他并不擅长赌博，却又偏偏在这场赌局里倾尽了自己的所有，期许着但丁或许也匀出了几分认真的心思来对待他，鲁莽的年轻人从未考虑过失败的可能性。

在这一刻他觉得自己抓住了但丁，他啮咬着对方的脖颈将但丁牢牢地按在身下，他将硬挺得甚至发疼的肉刃插进温热紧致的后穴里，他去吻但丁，吞下那些模糊的呻吟和破碎的喘息，他们听见彼此激烈的心跳与凌乱的呼吸。尼禄故意去顶弄那一处能让但丁战栗震颤的敏感点，于是对方就从喉间溢出令人疯狂的急促呜咽。他拽着但丁的手臂，强迫但丁在快要高潮时停下来，从背后再次将对方贯穿，那一瞬间但丁仰起头叫了他的名字：“尼禄……”

这是件令人心情大好的事，更遑论但丁哑着嗓子用带着点儿啜泣的腔调一遍遍地重复着那两个简单的音节，当已经经历过一次前列腺高潮的男人再次被进入时，余下的只有无力的痉挛和控制不住的颤抖，但丁的腰软了下来，被尼禄揽住以后用调情一般缓慢而痛苦的频率爱抚性器。年轻人亲昵地在他肩胛之间的凹陷磨蹭，这让但丁匍匐颤抖着压低了上身，他轻易地勾起了年轻人进犯的欲望，却并未考虑如何解决这样的问题，但丁被一次比一次凶狠的抽插弄得几乎要背过气去，坚硬的龟头反复戳刺进嫩红的肠道里，那样窒息的快感甚至开始产生痛苦了，不过但丁就是这样，他诞生于痛苦中，也注定要和痛苦相伴到生命的最后一刻

狼崽子。

他在心底狠啐一口，佯装着把尼禄翻来覆去地骂了一通，那些细碎的石子与干枯的落叶硌得他的手肘生疼，然而他爱这种感觉爱得要死。但丁在又一次的高潮时侧过头去向身后的年轻人索求一个吻，然后被如愿满足，尼禄亲吻着他的唇角，声音嘶哑而低沉，他用力地握住但丁的手腕：“但丁……我……”

男人的瞳孔湿润而失神，在听见自己的名字时微微合上眼眸，他受不了那样炙热渴求的视线，于是他反扣住尼禄的手，轻颤的指尖在对方的掌心胡乱划拉了几下。

这种事不需要询问我的意见，小鬼。

他几乎是蜷缩着承受了尼禄射进来的精液，对方吻他耳后泛红的皮肤还有湿润的眼角，这让但丁发抖得更厉害，在高潮敏感的余韵过后被过于密集亲昵的舔吻弄得黏糊而燥热，此刻他仰躺着用膝盖轻轻顶开了尼禄的腰，手拍了拍年轻人泛红的脸颊：“冷静点，尼禄。”

对方顿了顿，似乎将这视作了拒绝，而感到有些委屈。

“如果你想再来上几回，至少让我躺在床上吧。”但丁眨了眨眼。

 

 

-END.-


End file.
